


Speak and Wish

by simulacraryn



Series: Writing Prompts [10]
Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Implied Relationships, Platonic Relationships, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-03 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/simulacraryn/pseuds/simulacraryn
Summary: Late night scrambled thoughts from Catherine Bloom...





	Speak and Wish

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this https://www.tumblr.com/dashboard/blog/simulacraryn/160869151663 :)

Catherine loathed the emotions that coursed through her body. The tossing and turning hadn’t helped her current situation. She’d fallen for that arrogant - could she really call him arrogant - friend of Trowa’s. She’d flirted back and forth with Duo Maxwell, surprised at just how easy going and how social he was. Out of all the friends Trowa had, Quatre and Duo were the most social. Wufei had that easy understanding with Trowa and hardly addressed her. And of course she familiar with Heero, actually, too familiar.

So now, she was in bed, muttering how she wished Duo would fall for her when a deep voice not too far whispered back: “Who is he?”

She’d forgotten Heero was staying the night, using her bed in that platonic way they had developed from his time traveling with them.

“Duo…” - She admits rather than give Heero the run around.

“Maxwell’s already in love with you, he just is blinder than a bat. Ask him on a date and go the fuck to sleep, your tossing woke me up…”


End file.
